harry_potter_mischieffandomcom-20200215-history
Astoria Greengrass
Astoria Greengrass (1984- Present) is a Pure-blood Wizard born to Mr. and Mrs. Greengrass. From 1993-2000 she attends Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, where she was sorted into Slytherin house. Astoria is the girlfriend and later on wife to Pure-blood wizard Draco Malfoy and the mother to the couples only son Scorpius Malfoy. She is also the mother-in-law to half-blood witch Rose Weasley and the paternal grandmother to Maddox ,Parker and Sebastian Malfoy. Biography Early Life Astoria Greengrass was born into the Pureblood family of Mr. and Mrs.Greengrass and is the younger sister to Daphene. As a child her mother would often set up playdates for her sister and Draco Malfoy in hopes that later on in life they would develop romanitic relationship.During these playdates Astoria would tag along and play them the pair occasionally or would sit by her mother and watch her sister play. Hogwarts Years Year 1 Year 2 Year 3 Year 4 Year 5 Year 6 Year 7 After Hogwarts Physical Appearance Astoira is really pretty with porclean pale skin, bright blue eyes and dark brown hair. She is of average height and bust with a skinny figure. Personality and Traits Astoria is an extermely proper and high society witch with poise. She was always the least favorite child in her family due to her beliefs being different from the traditional pure-blood views. Astoria is often out spoken at times and is not afraid to stand up for what she beliefs in,even if it is against the norm.She can be stubbron at times and determine to get what she wants. She is very patient and understanding of Draco's dark past and has the ability to over look it. She is extremely creative and sees the beauty in everything around her. Relationships Romance Draco Malfoy Astoria and Draco first meet as children at a party hosted by Astoria's mother. Astoria's older sister Daphene and Draco Malfoy are the same age having started Hogwarts together in 1991. Astoria is two years yonger that Draco, meaning that the pair has rarly had any real contact with each other with the exception of pure-blood parties. Astoria Greengrass begans to form a friendship with her sisters fellow classmate Draco Malfoy during her sixth year and the repeat of Draco's seventh year. At this time Astoria is one of the few syltherin's left that still talk to Draco Malfoy after his sentences from the Ministry due to his war crimes. Over the course of the pairs friendship they began to develop feelings for one another and go on there first date to Hogsmead in October. The pair does not become exclusive until December. Astoira and Draco eventually go on to get married and have one son Scorpius Malfoy. Family Scorpius Malfoy Scorpius is the only son to Asotria and Draco Malfoy. Scorpius goes on to being sorted in Slytherin house like both his parents. Friends Aries Black Aries and Astoria are fellow housemates in Slytherin. Aries and Astoria form a friendship during their school years and are among the very few slytherin who approve of each others significant others. Many Slytherins feel betrayed by Astoria's boyfriend and his father and dislike Aries girlfriend due to her not being a Slytheirn and a prefect. Magical Abilities and Skills jnjnjnjnjn Gallery 6592737.gif|" "I look at lots of people…Doesn't mean I want to get to know them." Kaya Scodelario_18.jpg kaya-scodelario-uk-premiere-now-is-good-03.jpg tumblr_mqiz2puGtN1s88ss5o1_1280.jpg Tumblr meixbe2Ov21riae2mo1 500.gif Tumblr lyorgpboL81qbeqbr.gif Sky P.jpg Abuse.jpg|getting in a fight while defending Draco's honor Sky.jpg images-3.jpeg|"Everyone has left,why wouldn't you?"-Draco Astoria shocked as he says this Kaya-Scodelario--You-Magazine-2014--04.jpg Skylar.jpg Young Skylar.jpg|Young Astoria Fourth year SKY.jpg|Fourth Year Sky fifth year .jpg|fifth year 9_WTZFhhndY.jpg 256328AA00000578-0-image-a-156_1423214798543.jpg|"Tim Tam yum!" BLOAbb7CUAEKcly.jpg|"Pink Ballerina say what!" efa120f6b990c99a9b1f40739f98eb45.jpg kaya_scodelario_kaya_scodelario_x2_8772fb1_x5yDUsP.sized.jpg kaya-scodelario-2_zpsd70528fe.jpg Kaya-Scodelario-picture.jpg large3.jpg Sunnies_3056588k.jpg 9714B4EAE5206A1FC172A7AD58CC4C94.jpg 950485.jpg 95a269c78292d8c249adeb322d235f37.jpg.gif effy-skins-fire-same.png effy-stonem-and-herve-leger-gallery.jpg kaya_scodelario-637406.jpg|"She has got so much love in her heart. But the thought of letting it out. Showing her cards,scare her to death." large4.jpg|Attending a Banquet. main_2599260b.jpg original.gif|"You don't know me at all and you never will." tumblr_mqjm4sIX6Y1rf6kcdo1_500.gif|I'm pathetically in love with you." - a classmate confronts Astoria screen-shot-2013-07-03-at-4-36-09-am.png tumblr_inline_mpegs5GFbh1qgdosp.png tumblr_inline_mpegslBQYf1qgdosp.png tumblr_inline_mpm355IIBk1qz4rgp.gif|Astoria confronting Draco "So,look me in the eyes and tell me you don't love me now." tumblr_m1ept1SyJf1r7fkj1o1_500.png tumblr_mqis3wogkV1rqca5zo1_400.gif|"I didn't mean for any of this to happen. Draco." tumblr_nk156nMo3N1rvdkygo1_500.gif|"Why is this happening to me." vlcsnap-2013-07-19-19h47m25s190.png Effy-Scared-Crying-On-Skins-Reaction-GIf.gif|"I'm so scared. I don't know if I can bear it anymore. I don't what to do. " Skylar hurt.jpg Sky at Home.gif 5c1a7bac57ff770b5879fc492fd86ef1.jpg kaya-scodelario-hair-3.jpg|Purple hair! kaya_scodelario_slytherin_by_phoenixfate-d764he2.jpg|at school 600full-kaya-scodelario-200x300.jpg 753543_900.png tumblr_m8nc9s1X341rtm2e0.gif|Being flirty with Draco tumblr_o9tlvbMMa51qgmv1oo1_500.png 05cfde870321335684bf77c770e27ae2.jpg -Kaya-Scodelario-kaya-scodelario-38752149-417-500.png D3D.jpg dvK4DtT.jpg imagesastoria.jpeg kaya-scodelario-gallery.jpg kaya-scodelario-photoshoot-for-instyle-magazine-march-2015_3.jpg L9JtXCW.jpg normal_Celeber-ru-Kaya-Scodelario-J-Estina-Photoshoot-2012-08.jpg normal_Celeber-ru-Kaya-Scodelario-J-Estina-Photoshoot-2012-09.jpg normal_Celeber-ru-Kaya-Scodelario-J-Estina-Photoshoot-2012-10.jpg tumblr_njm50bgRib1tp2dilo1_500.jpg Kaya-scodelario-alisa-connan-photoshoot-1428188744.jpg KayaS-1.gif Rayna_Westen.png|her mom Sara Paxton photo-005.jpg|Daphene her older sister 1426561_595411707183059_670824041_n-jpg.jpg|Astoria shopping 2a7333df512cd38b83148bffc629091f.jpg 2afab7e46748e09eecfd564050957f97.jpg|Pregnant with Scorpius at a Ministry Event-taken by paparazzi kaya-scodelario-at-chanel-fashion-show-at-haute-couture-paris-fashion-week-07-04-2017_1.jpg 804968-kaya-scodelario-glamour-en-rouge-a-637x0-2.jpg Greengrass Greengrass Astoria Astoria Astoira Astoria Category:Greengrass Family